


Water gun fights with strangers!!! (100% legit)

by cinnamonibon



Series: Chat Noir's Clawsome Daily Vlog Playlist [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gen, Youtube Vlogger Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonibon/pseuds/cinnamonibon
Summary: On this hot summer day, popular Youtube vlogger Chat Noir decided that his new video is about asking random strangers to have water gun fights with him.





	Water gun fights with strangers!!! (100% legit)

There were keyboard clicking noises permeating the large two story apartment. It was weird that the once rowdy house is filled with only the keyboard clicks from Nino’s laptop. Nino was so used to hearing another keyboard clicking from Max’s computer, the guitar sounds from Luka and some shouts from Kim every now and then, either from playing video games or watching a movie.

Summer has finally arrived and most of the students went back to their homes to relax and unwind from university. Nino stayed behind because of his part time job while Adrien stayed because he really didn’t want to go back to that old mansion anymore.

“Adrien?” Nino put down his headphones and called out the “master” of the apartment. When there was no reply, Nino sauntered to his room and picked up his speakers. Since he was alone, he might as well mix his songs as loud as he can.

After a few moments of mixing, Nino stopped and checked on his phone. No messages. Nino didn’t really remember why Adrien was gone from the apartment. Adrien never really liked going outside unless he has someone to hang out with or if it was for school activities. For Adrien, hanging out with actual people in his house was enough. Unless…

As if it was right on cue, Adrien busted the front door with varying sizes of water guns on his hands. Nino can’t help but sigh. He closed his laptop and placed it in his room. While he was getting out of his room, he took the expensive camera on his desk and donned his hat. 

When Nino went back to the common room, Adrien had laid down the guns on the floor and was waiting for him. Nino turned on the camera and checked if the settings were in order and if there was enough battery for what Adrien has up on his mind.

“Water guns!” Adrien exclaimed with giddiness in his voice. Nino pointed the camera at Adrien, only to be signalled to put it away. “I’m not done explaining. Besides I’m not in costume yet.” Adrien smirked and went to his room to change.

The two boys went to the grounds, their typical shooting spot for the vlogs. The grounds were much quieter and peaceful now that almost all of the students were on vacation. There were some students loitering around for summer classes but not enough for what Adrien was planning. 

“So, water guns,” Adrien said, as if he was continuing their conversation from the apartment. “I want to play with strangers.”

“You want to give them their own water guns and have a gun fight with them?” Nino supplied. 

“Yep! It was hot so I thought maybe we could freshen up a little.”

Adrien took out the mask he had in his pocket and placed it on his face. Adrien then violently shook his head, testing if it was firmly placed. When it didn’t show any sign of falling, he pulled up his hoodie and smiled. 

“Let’s go, Carapace!” Adrien pointed out to Nino and motioned him to start filming.

“Dude… Adrien, do you really have to wear that?”

“I’m not Adrien! I’m Chat Noir! Don’t expose me, Carapace!”

Nino sighed. He was really regretting telling Adrien that his code name was Carapace. It was a joke and he didn’t mind being called cameraman more than Carapace.

Adrien was a Youtube vlogger and a successful one at that. He had 3 million subscribers and has already raked over 10 millions views after a few months of starting his Youtube career. 

Nino casually brought the idea up as a means to fight boredom at the apartment and Adrien blew it out of proportion. It started of with pranking their housemates - jackass style - that slowly turned to vlogging about anything Adrien could imagine. Adrien even created his own persona called “Chat Noir” complete with black pants, black sweater, hoodie, and a black mask. Adrien reasoned out that he didn’t want his father to know what things he has been doing at school. But Nino knows his best friend: he knows Adrien just want a cool superhero-like alter ego. Adrien has been watching too many Marvel movies lately, after all.

“Aren’t you hot?” Nino asked as he gestured to Adrien’s all black attire.

“Nope,” Adrien answered and pointed at his shirt. “That’s why I’m wearing a sleeveless hoodie.

“That’s not even Chat Noir. You’re just Noir. Where’s the cat part?”

“Yeah…” Adrien pulled his hoodie as if he was examining it, “ I was looking for a hoodie with cat ears. Haven’t found one yet.”

Nino sighed and readied the camera. “Ready when you are!”

—-

It was not going as Adrien had planned. There were only a few people in the campus and even fewer people who were willing to participate with him.

“Hey,” Adrien found two kids near one of the buildings and approached them. The kids looked like they were either 8 or 9 years old. They must be kids of some professors. “Want to play water guns with me?”

The kids beamed and nodded excitedly. Adrien motioned the kids to their parents so he can ask for their permission. Adrien might be doing this for fun but he really doesn’t want to trouble anyone else. The professors gave them permission right away. They just issued a small warning of not getting carried away. Adrien asked if the kids has change of clothes, just in case the water gun fights get intense. When the professors quelled every problem that the two kids might face, Adrien and the kids went back to the ground and played to their heart's content.

Chat Noir has been a staple on the campus and has been polite about his shenanigans. Normally, vloggers tend to do everything just for views and tends to rule break just for the sake of it. But Adrien, no Chat Noir, was different. If fans would summarize his content it would be “wholesome”. Adrien’s goal was always ‘I want to spread happiness because today feels like a shitty day’. He never once says ‘I want to do this’ but Instead says ‘I think people might enjoy this’.

“Ahem!”

Both Adrien and Nino were taking a break from shooting videos, when they heard the ever so familiar cough of Chloe Bourgeois. When the two tried to look for her, she was standing behind them, crossed arms already annoyed.

“What are you doing?” Chloe asked in a scrutinizing tone.

Adrien chowed down the bread he was eating and greeted, “Hey Chloe!”

“You’re a mess,” Chloe said as she tried to find the handkerchief on her bag. 

Nino knowing what’s gonna happen next, turned on the camera and started recording. Adrien silently took the water gun on his right and splashed Chloe with water right on the face.

“Wha-“ Chloe stopped looking for her handkerchief and pouted. She glared at Adrien as she tried to dry her face with her hands. She was about to say something when Adrien splashed her again on the face. “Adri-! You’re so gonna regret this.”

Chloe stormed off, red in the face. She was pointing at Adrien and was muttering words both boys can’t understand. Nino stopped recording and looked at Adrien. He had no remorse on his face whatsoever and was looking on Chloe’s silhouette like he didn’t just sprayed water on her face, TWICE.

“You need to apologize to Chloe,” Nino said as he handed some drinks to Adrien. “You really need to stop bullying her in your videos.”

Adrien weakly laughed and sat on the pavement. “Sorry. I couldn’t help it. She has the best reactions when it comes to this stuff.”

“Are you the type who bullies their crushes?”

“Chloe and I are just childhood friends. Knowing her for a long time makes me think I can get away with anything.”

“Well, anything for Adrikins,” Nino puckered his lips and started imitating Chloe’s voice. The two burst into laughter but their laughs quickly died out from both the heat and exhaustion. They have been filming for two hours now and Adrien really can’t lie anymore about his get-up being hot.

“Sorry, Nino,” Adrien said in between huffs. “If I knew this was a bust I shouldn’t have asked you to do this. We could have just played on our own. I just thought I could make other people’s hot day into a good one.”

Nino chuckled and patted Adrien on his back. “Eh we win some, we lose some.”

Adrien and Nino were about to pack up and head home when they noticed two girls approaching them. Adrien stood up with excitement and looked at Nino as if asking if he can try at least once more. Nino didn’t reply and just readied his camera. When Adrien was about to approach the two girls with two water guns in tow, Nino grabbed Adrien’s hoodie and pulled him down.

“Uhhh...maybe not them,” Nino whispered, blushing. Adrien didn’t answer and just gave Nino a puzzled look. “I know them. Well, one of them. Her name is Marinette - we used to go to school together.”

“And?”

Nino exasperated, pointed towards Marinette and said, “She designs all her clothes. Judging by her dress right now, I don’t think she will accept your invitation.”

Adrien glanced at the girl Nino called Marinette and took a longer look. She was wearing a plain knee length peach summer dress. There was no design on the dress except for the ladybug pattern below the dress on the bottom left. It looked simple at first but Adrien knew better. He has been modeling for years, and he knows that the kind of stitching the Marinette girl made to make her dress isn’t an amateur’s work.

“Well, it doesn’t hurt to try.” Adrien started walking in front of the girls and readied his nerves. Adrien could hear Nino protest but when Nino readied the camera, he knew it was on. 

The girls were busy chatting when Adrien leapt out in front of them. The girl with a reddish brown hair stopped in her tracks and raised an eyebrow to Adrien. Marinette, on the other hand, just stood there wide-eyed like a deer caught in a headlight.

“Hey ladies,” Adrien said and winked. The girl with a reddish brown hair rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. This girl isn’t the type to mess with, Nino thought. “It’s so hot today - maybe you girls can change that.”

Adrien tossed the other water gun to the two girls and beamed. Marinette was still shocked; her eyes were wide and her hands were on her mouth. But when the water gun landed in front of her feet, her demeanor suddenly changed. Her wide eyes suddenly focused and slowly filled with determination. She took the water gun and smiled back at him.

“Are you sure, kitty? I heard that cats don’t like getting wet,” Marinette readied the gun and aimed it at Adrien. Adrien was about to quip back but Marinette sprayed him with water before he could even say one. 

Marinette was good. They have been playing for half an hour and Adrien hasn’t even landed a blow on her. She was resourceful and was hyper aware of her surroundings. Adrien took pride in his reflexes and instincts but whenever Adrien tried to shoot Marinette, she was either already hiding on tree or bush or has already fired a shot on Adrien’s direction. 

By an hour mark, the two called a truce and was refilling all four guns on a water fountain nearby.

“Hey Nino, you should stop recording.”

“Don’t want the world to see how bad you are?” Marinette teased as she handed him one of the newly filled water guns.

Adrien just shrugged and answered, “I just want Nino to have some fun too. Having fun with friends is 100% better than uploading it on Youtube.” Marinette was shocked. She was actually waiting for quip but he just answered so sincerely that left her touched, blushing even. 

Marinette was about to compliment him about his answer when Adrien shot her on the face, laughing. Marinette scrunched up her nose and glared at him. Adrien quickly ran away and started their round two fight. 

“So… Alya, right?” Nino asked which the girl with a reddish brown hair nodded. “How do you think we will win against them?”

It was round three and Adrien asked for a doubles match so everyone can join in the fun. They decided via rock-paper-scissors in which resulted the Adrien-Marinette pair and Alya-Nino pair.

Alya motioned Nino to come closer and whispered, “We will fight dirty.”

The Adrien-Marinette pair were a force to be reckoned with. No one can lay hands on Marinette and Adrien has reflexes of a cat, go figure. Half way through the match Marinette began instructing Adrien on where to go and what to do and it just became clearer that the two were perfect team.

“Mari, please be a dear and reveal yourself,” Alya shouted as she walked past a bush that Marinette was hiding on. The water fight became so serious the scope of the area become larger as if they were playing on a paintball center. “If you won’t come out I will shout that you love Adri—“

Marinette jumped out of the bushes and screamed. Before Marinette could even approach Alya to cover her mouth, Alya shot her on the face.

“Adrien, I know you are here. I can hear you snickering,” Nino shouted as Adrien took a deep breath, muffling his snickers. “You know Adrien… the graffiti artist you love so much... The one with a ladybug tag? I know who they are.”

“Really?!” Adrien popped out and was promptly doused by a pail full of water.

The tide has changed. The perfect duo of Adrien and Marinette was in shambles. Every dirty trick that Alya can come up with worked like a charm to the two. Right now, Adrien and Marinette were hiding behind an empty dumpster. Marinette was already covered with mud and Adrien was soaking wet from the pail of water Nino doused him on. He was so wet, every step he takes makes a squeaky sound. His stealth has been compromised. They were losing the war.

“What now?” Adrien asked.

Marinette didn’t answer and hummed as she think. She looked on her surroundings as if she was looking for something they could use. After a few moments, Marinette smiled and motioned Adrien to come closer. “Hey kitty, can you make a distraction?”

“For you princess, I can even buy the world.”

Marinette blushed but managed to give Adrien a giggle which made Adrien blush and feel some butterflies on his stomach. Adrien was now scratching his neck in embarrassment. Can you fall in love with a girl from playing water gun fights with her? Gosh, he hopes so.

Adrien cleared his throat and bowed at Marinette, signaling her he was ready. This time she wasn't blushing and was rolling her eyes. She gave him a playful smile and motioned him to start a distraction as she circled around to do her plan.

“Hey,” Adrien appeared out of the open and started sprinting towards Alya and Nino like crazy. “I came here to cause some distraction!”

Pathetic as Adrien’s war cry was, it worked. Alya and Nino ran towards the place Marinette wanted. Alya and Nino were both thrown off from Adrien’s blatant attempt to cause some distraction. Before the two could even recover from Adrien’s distraction, Marinette turned on the faucet and splashed the two with a hose.

Adrien and Marinette won by a landslide. Both Nino and Alya were soaking wet from Marinette’s attack. The four were so exhausted that they just opted to sit down by the pavement and laughed for a long time. 

Everyone except Marinette were soaking wet. But the three didn’t mind, she was covered with mud so it was even. Nino was the first one to stand up. He went to fetch the camera and his headphones from the nearby tree.

“Great,” Nino shouted that caught everyone off guard, “The camera’s wet.”

Nino wiped the camera with his shirt which made it even wetter than before. He forgot he was still wet from their game. He was about to turn on the camera when Alya approached him and asked if she can take a look.

“This one’s waterproof,” Alya said as she returned the camera to Nino, “And an expensive one to boot.”

“Was it okay?” Marinette asked from a distance, worriedly. While Adrien just stood there without a care. He can buy a new one for Nino anyways.They had fun, it was a necessary sacrifice.

“Yep, it’s fine,” Alya shouted and turned back to Nino, “Let’s go Carapace, everyone’s waiting!”

Nino stiffened from the name and blushed. Alya laughed and extended her hand, ”Let’s just say me and Mari are a fan.” Alya winked and pulled Nino back to the two.

They idled for a few more minutes and rested. They really did play alot. When the group noticed that the sun was already setting, they started to dry themselves out. Adrien violently shook his head like a cat to get rid of excess water. Everyone groaned as the water was then splashed into them which Adrien couldn’t help but smile even more. This was probably the best day of his life.

Without warning, Adrien took off his hoodie and mask and said to Marinette, “Hey, wanna go out on a date with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind ever since I saw a viral video with the same premise. I just love the idea of ‘what if some couple met this way’ so I decided to create a full blown AU where Adrien is a youtube vlogger wrecking havoc on his campus and meeting Marinette while making one of his dumb youtube videos.
> 
> I want him to be happy goddamn it!


End file.
